I Suppose I Don't
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Clara comes back to the TARDIS drunk. Truths come out. Final part to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Clara is spectacularly drunk. The Doctor can't help but notice this as she comes stumbling into the TARDIS.

"Alright there, Clara?" he asks, a small smile playing on his lips as she grips tightly to the rail. "Where've you been?"

Clara giggles, "Never better, Doc! 'Twas my mate, Laura's hen night. she's getting married! Doc, she's getting a..a…what do you call them?"

The Doctor wrinkles his nose at the shortened version of his name, and supplies the word Clara's looking for, "Husband. They're called husbands." He hurries over to Clara's side, grasping her arms to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" The Doctor says, gently leading Clara back to where her room is.

"Oooh, cheeky!" Clara grins saucily, "My bed or yours?" She offers up an unsteady wink and bursts into hysterical giggles.

The Doctor, awkward on the best of days, practically drops his companion to the floor. "What? NO…i mean, no…I meant…you….alone…not with me." he splutters, giving Clara another reason to laugh.

"Oh, but Doctor, you're rather adorable and I just want to be with you." Clara mumbles, her eyes drooping, her alcohol high fading fast.

The Doctor looks at Clara, a gentle affection in his eyes. But, just as quickly, he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts.

"Yes, yes. Well, I think you'll feel a bit differently in the morning. You need to sleep this off. Come along, Clara." He tightened his grip on her elbow and gently led her through the doorway.

Clara flopped to the bed, rather ungracefully. The Doctor sat her up and peeled off her leather jacket and pulled off her ankle boots, setting them down on the floor.

"Doctor?"

"Mhmm," The Doctor was deep in thought as he pulled back the covers to Clara's bed.

"I don't suppose you feel the same way I do, do you?"

"What? What way? I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." The Doctor busied himself with tucking the covers around his drowsy companion, but at the same time, he couldn't help notice the slight flush Clara's cheeks held, or the way her hair had curled around her forehead.

"No, I suppose you don't." Clara murmured, her eyes shutting and her breathing evening out.

The Doctor looked down at Clara's sleeping face, the covers rising and falling.

"I suppose I don't."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I wrote this a few days ago and posted it on Tumblr. Someone wanted me to continue this, and if I get ****favorable response over here, I'll definitely continue. Enjoy! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's eyes felt as if they were glued together and coated with sand when she tried to open them the next morning.

"Ohhh, that was a mistake..." she moaned as she wiggled her body into a sitting position. Clara held her head in her hands until the throbbing died down. Once she could think straight again, Clara raked her dirty, knotted hair back into a very haphazard ponytail and attempted to get out of bed.

"Alright, there you go, Clara." she murmured to herself once standing. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Clara frowned. She looked like a fright.

Her dress was wrinkled beyond belief and, she leaned closer to the mirror, were those food stains? Oh, dear. Her eyeliner was smudged halfway down her cheeks and there were quite a few pillow impressions on her face.

"What did you do last night?" Clara spoke to her reflection, hoping some shred of the details from the night before would return. She stared at her face for several minutes, but when nothing clicked Clara gave up.

She could hear the typical TARDIS noises as well as the sounds of several small explosions. Clara was, unfortunately, used to these explosions by now. The Doctor had taken to tinkering down in a room that was, as far as Clara could tell, somewhere under her own.

Oh! The Doctor! Now Clara groaned slightly. He must've seen her last night. She was sure she had been in quite a state. She could only imagine what he must think of her now. But why hadn't he bothered her yet this morning? He hadn't come barging into her room with a new planet to show her.

Clara would have pondered this question longer, but her headache was beginning to come back and she desperately needed to change clothes and brush her teeth. She traipsed into the bathroom and found a large glass of water and two aspirin on the counter.

Clara smiled as she took the pills. This was most likely not The Doctor's doing, so Clara spoke to the TARDIS.

"Thanks, old girl. I really appreciate it." Clara smiled as the TARDIS hummed happily. Ever since the events that The Doctor and Clara tried not to talk about, the TARDIS had grown fond of Clara. The Doctor, for one, was entirely grateful that the TARDIS had stopped locking Clara out.

The aspirin finally kicking in, Clara brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She was also trying desperately to remember what had happened last night and if there was any reason for The Doctor to be avoiding her. Because that's what Clara had concluded. The Doctor was avoiding her. That was the only possible reason for his complete lack of presence thus far.

Clara chewed on her lip while she debated whether or not to go find her Doctor. Eventually, the small explosions stopped and the engine noises of the TARDIS got louder. Clara figured they were on the move to a new planet or galaxy or century. She played with the hem of her oversized shirt as she tiptoed out into the control room.

The Doctor was moving around even more maniacally than usual. His arms were moving at what seemed to be an impossible speed. He hadn't noticed Clara, but that was the way she wanted it for now. She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, a small smile playing on her lips. This was The Doctor in his element. This was The Doctor at his most comfortable.

Suddenly, he turned, letting out a gasp of shock that matched Clara's.

Regaining his composure (or at least as much composure as The Doctor is capable of) he said, "Oh, hullo Clara. Feeling better then? I was going to check on you, but you know," he waved a hand vaguely in the air, "Things to do, flips to switch, buttons to be pressed, things to be poked, space ship to steer."

He would have continued on in this vein had Clara not stopped him.

"I know, Doctor. I...I'm afraid I'm rather embarrassed. I don't usually behave like I did last night." Clara sighed, still not moving away from the doorframe.

The Doctor twisted around in a full circle, making Clara laugh despite herself. "Never be embarrassed, Clara Oswald. Unless of course you find yourself on the wrong side of a Baraxatonian Chimp. Then of course you can be embarrassed."

Clara's brow wrinkled, she wasn't even going to ask about Baraxatonian Chimps. She did, however, have a different question on her mind.

"Doctor?" she took tentative steps up onto the console platform.

The Doctor spun around to face his companion. "Yes, Clara Oswald."

"This may sound odd-"

"Odd? Nothing can sound odd to me, Clara!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Time Lord travelling in a snog box." Clara said hurriedly.

"She is NOT a snog box!" The Doctor was indignant.

Clara sighed, a slip of the tongue. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"I know you didn't. Now stop wasting time, what were you going to ask me?" The Doctor absently flicked a switch on the console without looking away from Clara.

"I...wasting time? Oh, never mind. Anyway, what I was going to ask was if you happened to remember what happened last night. I don't remember anything."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Really? You don't remember a thing? Not actions or ... feelings?"

Clara shook her head, "The last thing I remember is leaving the pub and heading back to my flat since I knew you'd be here. After that it's a complete blank."

The Doctor smiled, but then pulled his lips back, trying not to show his happiness, "Well that's absolutely terrible. But I can assure you nothing out of the ordinary happened here. Well of course you were a bit unsteady, but nothing else. No vomiting, no injuries, no declarations, nothing!"

Clara raised an eyebrow at The Doctor's odd rambling, but decided to ignore it for the moment. "Well that's good. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay in and relax today. Maybe swim a bit. My head's still fairly cloudy."

"Oh, yes of course! We'll head off to Luxorithan later then!" The Doctor exclaimed, a spring in his step.

"Luxorithan?" Clara trailed her fingers over several buttons on the console, recalling what each one did as she touched them. Some of her echo memories were more vivid than the others. Her first, as a Time Lady in Gallifrey, was particularly vivid, something she was grateful for as it helped her get along with the TARDIS.

"It's quite a lovely planet. The ground's covered in diamonds and the sky's all rainbow because of it. You'll love it."

"If you say so." Clara offered The Doctor a smile and turned to head down to the pool.

The Doctor couldn't help but watch her as she left.

* * *

**A/N: Here's part 2. I'd love your feedback. Part 3 will be up in a couple of days. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Clara was midway through her third lap when last night's events came back to her.

She almost drowned from the shock when she recalled what she had asked The Doctor. Spluttering for air, she climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

"Oh God, how could you have said that?" Clara hurried back to her room as quickly as possible while trying to avoid the Doctor. "I supposed your tricks really weren't working as well as you'd hoped, huh Oswald?"

Clara shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned up against it. What was she meant to do now? Forget about it? Could that have been why The Doctor was acting so odd? Well, odder than usual.

Clara frowned and debated with herself as she redressed and combed out her hair, a process that took her twice as long because she was so distracted.

"Clara? CLARAAAAA!" The Doctor's shouting startled Clara and she jumped before poking her head out of the door.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Are you done swimming yet? I want to go!" The Doctor's voice was getting closer to her room.

Clara hurried out into the hallway to meet him. She turned a corner so fast, her nose bumped right into The Doctor's chest. He grabbed her arms as she bounced backward.

"Whoops! Steady there, Clara." The Doctor's hands steadied the tiny woman. Clara noticed that his hands remained on her arms, even after she had been properly righted.

"Sorry about that, Doctor. Bit clumsy today, I suppose." Clara could hardly look the man in the eye.

The Doctor, luckily (or unluckily, Clara wasn't quite sure how she wanted him to feel at the moment), wasn't paying much attention. He had spun around and began to drag Clara off to the control room.

"You're going to love Luxorithan. It's really quite brilliant. Suppose we bring some diamonds back for Angie and Artie? I think they'd like that, eh?"

"Mmm," Clara made a noncommittal noise. She hated to burst his bubble, but there was no way Mr. Maitland wouldn't question where his nanny had gotten uncut diamonds.

The Doctor was flipping switches and hitting buttons. By the time the TARDIS made its familiar 'VWORP VWORP' noise Clara had convinced herself to bring up last night.

"Doctor? Erm, I know this may be beating the dead horse a bit, but are you sure you don't recall anything I said last night?"

The Doctor's movements stilled, but he didn't turn around.

Clara watched the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense up. "Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around, an over enthusiastic smile spread across his face. "Sorry, Clara. Don't recall you saying a word. And if you did it was all mumbled and confusing. Didn't say a thing worth mentioning. Not a thing. Nope."

"I see." Clara said. "So I didn't say anything about my…feelings?"

The Doctor's face fell, "So you remember?"

The Doctor's distraught expression didn't go unnoticed by Clara. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "And I suppose having any sort of feeling for me is far too ridiculous."

"Yes!" The Doctor exclaimed. He paused, "NO! I didn't mean…it's just…I'm not…oh Clara…it's too hard."

Clara gave a sharp nod. "I think we'll table Luxorithan for today. Maybe you should bring me back to the Maitland's."

"I don't…you can't just leave." The Doctor was frowning, sounding like a petulant child.

Clara chewed her lip. She didn't want to leave, but in the back of her mind she knew it would be best if she took some time to separate herself.

"It won't be forever. Just for a few days. And it'll be even less time for you. You can just travel ahead." Clara pointed this out.

"I could, but I don't want to. I want you to stay with me. Clara, I need you around." The Doctor moved to stand close to Clara, but he didn't reach out to her.

"I understand that, Doctor. I want to stay too, but…I need to separate myself a bit. I'm too close to…"

"You can't! What do I have to do to get you to stay?"

"There's nothing for you to do, Doctor. Besides, I do have to get back to the Maitlands." Clara fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I suppose you do. I'll just set us on course then." The Doctor began entering a day and time into the TARDIS, "Unless of course…"

Clara remained quiet, a headache beginning to form again.

The Doctor, taking Clara's silence as a bad sign, nodded and said, "Yes, okay, off to the Maitland home."

Clara, after a few moments of silence, felt compelled to speak. "I don't want to leave, you know. What I said last night? It still applies today. And it's quite difficult being around a person that doesn't share your feelings."

The Doctor began spluttering, "But…but…I do!

Clara narrowed her eyes at him, skeptical of where this was going, "You do, what exactly?"

"Erm…well…you know," The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably and waved his hands in the air. "I…erm…feel…the same way. I rather fancy you, Clara Oswald." the last sentence came out in such a rush, Clara had to ask the Doctor to repeat himself.

"I reckon I fancy you." The Doctor cast his gaze downward, entirely uncomfortable with his emotions.

"What did you say?" Clara whispered, afraid to believe her ears.

"I said,—" The Doctor began impatiently, but Clara shook her head.

"No, I know what you said. I just…don't believe it."

The Doctor remained quiet, an unusual feat for him. But he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

Clara stood rooted in her spot, muttering quietly to herself. Suddenly, she snapped to attention and rounded on The Doctor.

"You aren't just saying this to get me to stay, are you?"

"No! I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it." The Doctor practically shouted.

"Oh, okay." Clara grew quiet again. "That means…"

The Doctor nodded, "I really do fancy you."

"Oh God. So…what do we do now?" Clara subconsciously moved closer to The Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged, "I reckon you'll have to stay on the TARDIS. Can't have you leaving."

Clara smiled, "I suppose so. Are we going to be…together now?"

The Doctor cocked his head, "Clara we already travel together."

"No, I know that. I meant…relationship wise."

"Ohhh," The Doctor paused, "Well being with a Time Lord is rather difficult. We're insufferable. If you think you can handle that…"

Clara smirked, "I can handle anything you give out, Chin Boy."

The Doctor smiled, "Alright then, Impossible Girl. Where to?"

"I want to see stars, Doctor."

Clara grabbed the lapels of The Doctor's jacket, leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. The Doctor flailed at first, but eventually wrapped a hand around Clara's lower back and twisted the other one in her hair.

Breathless, they broke apart.

Clara looked up at The Doctor through her eyelashes. The was blushing madly, but grinning like a fool.

"I can show you the stars from any planet in the galaxy. If you'll let me." The Doctor rested his forehead against Clara's.

"You're the only one I'd ever want to see them with." Clara pressed her lips to The Doctor's again, quickly this time. "I suppose you do feel the same way."

The Doctor laughed, "I suppose I do."

* * *

**A/N: And here she is, the final installment. I hope you guys liked this story! There'll be more Whouffle to come, especially if you leave me prompts on tumblr (dieagainattrenzalore) or even in reviews here. Much love, =)**


End file.
